


Can’t help falling in love

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Haley Reinhart - Freeform, M/M, cant help falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: You sing “Can’t help falling in love” with Sam.





	Can’t help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> The song is originally by Elvis Presley but I based this off of Haley Reinhart’s cover which I highly recommend you listen to.

You take a sip of your tea as you stand in the doorway to Sam and yours music room. Sam is sat by the piano with his back towards you and he is unaware of your presence. You watch the boy you love playing the piano his family bought for his 22nd birthday. Sam’s head is bobbing up and down to the melody he is making with his slender fingers and you cannot help smiling at his little quirk.

You walk up to the young man and wrap your free arm around his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He stops playing when he feels your touch and turns towards you, leaning in for a kiss. “Hello darling,” Sam says after you pull away. “Would you like to sit?” he asks and moves to the side to give you room to sit beside him.

You sit down on the rectangular stool, taking another sip of your tea before placing the cup on top of the piano. A smile spreads across your face when Sam starts playing “Can’t help falling in love”. You always did love this song and you love to sing it with Sam. You take a breath before starting to sing the first line of the song.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you,” you lean your head on Sam’s shoulder as you continue to sing. “Oh shall I stay? Would it be a sin, oh if I can’t help falling in love with you?”

Sam takes a breath as he starts singing along with you, “Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be”. You give Sam a quick peck on his shoulder before continuing to sing, making him smile gently. “Take my hand. Take my whole life too, oh for I can’t help falling in love with you”

You close your eyes, taking in the feeling of singing with the one you love, “Oh like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.” These are your favourite moments with Sam, where it is just the two of you and you are doing something so simple together yet so intimate, “Oh take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you. Oh oh for I, I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Sam stops pressing the piano keys as you finish the song together. Your head is still on his shoulder and your eyes are still closed, still enjoying the moment. Sam carefully intertwines his fingers with yours before turning his head to press a kiss on your forehead. You whisper, “I love you, Sam,” as he lays his head on top of yours. “I love you too, Darling”.


End file.
